1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing marmelo wines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been heretofore impossible to brew wines using marmelo while leaving a scent peculiar to marmelo in view of a problem of fermentation steps.
The present applicant has investigated the relation of cause and effect of the above to find that good fermentation could not be performed since wine yeast is rendered inactivate by a polyphenol compound (tannin) contained in marmelo, and as a result, a scent peculiar to marmelo has vanished after formation.